


Beautiful

by arenee1999



Series: A Different Light [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenee1999/pseuds/arenee1999





	Beautiful

_France -1787_

Duncan felt the buzz of another immortal as he approached the house. He opened the door and went in without knocking; he knew Fitz had felt his presence and would be waiting for him. He closed the door behind him and followed the sound of a fire crackling in the hearth.  
Duncan stepped into the library and saw Fitz standing in front of the fireplace. He gasped in shock at the sight before him. Fitz was wearing a pair of leather breeches and a plain white shirt. His hair was tied back with a simple leather cord and a few curls had escaped to frame his face. With shaking hands Duncan reach out and touched one of the golden curls. He looked into Fitz's eyes and whispered quietly, "you're beautiful."


End file.
